This invention relates to file drawers and cabinets and more particularly to an improved drawer head for individual drawer bodies which are slidably mounted in such file drawers, cabinets and the like.
File drawers and cabinets typically include a plurality of slidable drawers or drawer bodies. The drawer bodies typically have a handle for allowing the user to slide the drawer body in and out of the cabinet. Over time, the drawer fronts or drawer heads tend to show signs of wear, such as fading of the exterior finish, scratches, dents, chips, and the like. Conventional drawer fronts or drawer heads which exhibit such signs of wear are unsightly and unprofessional looking in an office environment and require replacement of the entire drawer body. It is also common to replace such file drawers to change the color of the drawer heads to match other cabinets or to match changes in office decor. However, replacement of the entire file drawer just to improve the appearance of, or change the color of, the drawer head can be excessively expensive.